


Soft and Fluffy

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sappy, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is doing the laundry and is reminded of Jim.  He’s almost certain that Jim wouldn’t like to be compared to doing laundry.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Fluff





	Soft and Fluffy

Soft and Fluffy  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is doing the laundry and is reminded of Jim. He’s almost certain that Jim wouldn’t like to be compared to doing laundry.   
Prompt: Fluff  
Type of Fanwork: Drabble  
Title: Soft and Fluffy   
Warnings: Sappy  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 140  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Blair was in the basement doing this week’s laundry. As he folded towels, he put his face into the soft, fluffy towels and thought of Jim. Jim liked to think he was very tough and all that, but he wasn’t. When it came to their relationship he was like a marshmallow. Soft and fluffy, just like the towels. He would never share this with Jim, but he had this wonderful feeling about Jim and fluff all to himself. 

Blair finished the rest of the laundry and climbed the stairs to get dinner started. Tonight was going to be a special night. Jim just didn’t know why. Every week when Blair did the laundry, he was in this mood. Jim had not figured it out yet. And Blair wanted to be sure he never did. Jim was Blair’s very own fluff. 

The end


End file.
